


Полынь и Боярышник

by Groove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fairies, Family Issues, Gen, Interview, Magic, Memories, Musical References, Musicians, POV First Person, no straight people
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Известный музыкант Джордж Хонифут дает интервью журналисту Джону Сегундусу и делится своим опытом общения с эльфами, а также предостерегает от того, чему совсем НЕ посвящена одна из глав его книги воспоминаний.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Полынь и Боярышник

**Author's Note:**

> Нет смысла приводить здесь всю книгу. Вы и сами можете прочесть ее всю, если пожелаете))))))))) или даже купить))))))  
> Здесь приводится лишь отрывок, который был опубликован в одном английском журнале в 1999 году, вместе с интервью и небольшими письмами людей, имевших отношение к интервью.

_10 октября, 1999 года  
Уважаемый мистер Фокскасл! Мы с Джоном побеседовали с мистером Хонифутом. Он оказал нам большую услугу, согласившись на небольшое интервью. Очень приятный джентльмен. Надеюсь, мы успеваем сдать статью в сроки. Я снова повторю, сэр, что это полностью моя вина. Это я ждал до последнего и не ехал в Йоркшир. Больше такого не повторится. Посылаю Вам черновик статьи и отрывок из книги, на случай, если у Вас дома не отыщется своей копии. Однако я просил Джона Мюррея выслать вам экземпляр для печати в журнал.  
С уважением,   
Джон Сегундус._

_10 октября 1999 года  
Мистер Фокскасл,  
Интервью с Джорджем Хонифутом прошло успешно. Он оказался добрым и щедрым человеком. Как и было оговорено, я сделал несколько снимков в добавление к статье мистера Сегундуса. Мистер Фокскасл, на вашем месте, я бы отнесся к ошибке мистера Сегундуса с пониманием. Вы знаете, что он слишком впечатлительная натура. Не увольняйте его, как обещали. Я за него ручаюсь.   
Джон Чилдермасс _

**Джордж Хонифут. Человек из Иных Краев**

Обычное воскресное утро. Десятое октября. Туман на улице вот-вот рассеется. Слышно как где-то вдалеке каркают вороны. Мы с моим коллегой – фотографом Джоном Чилдермассом – идем брать интервью у одного из самых известных людей Англии – музыканта Джорджа Хонифута, который, несмотря на скорое завершение карьеры (в 1985 году!), входит в десятку лучших гитаристов XX-XXI веков. Этой весной выходит книга мемуаров Хонифута. В ней он делится воспоминаниями из своей жизни: забавными, подчас анекдотичными, трогательными и весьма любопытными ситуациями, происходившими с Хонифутом во время его гастролей.   
В нашем журнале вслед за этой статьей с согласия издательства нашего хорошего друга Джона Мюррея мы публикуем небольшой отрывок из мемуаров Джорджа Хонифута, где рассказывается фантастическая история о пребывании музыканта в эльфийской резиденции под названием Усадьба Безмерной Скорби. Без сомнения, не только поклонникам творчества Хонифута будут интересны данные мемуары, но и волшебникам северной Англии. Последние джентльмены со скепсисом относятся к рассказам музыканта. Возможно, книга Хонифута «Сборник моих воспоминаний» переубедит их. Напомним для наших читателей, что 9 ноября 1978 года Джордж Хонифут пропал без вести. Отыграв свой концерт в Ньюкасле (его знаменитый тур «Завтра придет надежда»), он сразу же исчез по пути в отель. Полиция обыскала номер музыканта, но не нашла никаких зацепок. Показания свидетелей также ничего не дали. Хонифуту было 27 лет на тот момент. Он считался востребованной рок-звездой наравне с Дэвидом Боуи, Лу Ридом, Патти Смит и Стиви Никс. Хонифут был кумиром миллионов.   
Полиция закрыла дело через год. Печальная череда смертей других музыкантов, ровесников Хонифута, связанная с передозировкой наркотиками, впоследствии объединенная в мистический клуб 27, натолкнула некоторых фанатов к мысли, что Джордж Хонифут употреблял наркотики и умер от передозировки. Однако тело музыканта не было найдено. Шли годы. Одна теория сменилась другой, куда более невероятной и вместе с тем разумной. На севере Англии продолжали и продолжают пропадать музыканты. Не все из них возвращаются. В 1972 году бесследно пропали супруги Стренджи из популярной группы «Black Strange», а буквально через год та же судьба постигла других участников коллектива – Эмму Поул и Стивена Блэка. Обстоятельства этих исчезновений еще более туманны и непонятны. До сих пор неизвестно ничего о нахождении этих людей.   
Принято считать, что с давних времен талантливых музыкантов забирают в свой край сиды, чтобы те развлекали эльфов своими песнями. Хонифут не стал исключением. Так предположили его фанаты и оказались правы. 9 ноября 1985 года Джордж Хонифут вернулся в Англию и заявил о себе. Он выпустил альбом 20 ноября под названием «Мое пребывание в Иных краях». Этот альбом произвел большой фурор в музыкальной индустрии. Он был сделан на одном дыхании. «Мое пребывание в Иных краях» признан одним из лучших альбомов по версии «Rolling stone». По мировому успеху он обогнал даже откровенный альбом Брока Кормана «В темный час». В своем альбоме Хонифут смело использует фольклорные мотивы и поэзию Уильяма Батлера Йейтса, сочетая все это со своим излюбленным жанром – глэм-роком. Бутафорская кровожадность, присутствующая ранее в работах музыканта, получает новое переосмысление в «Моем пребывании…». Критики неоднократно упоминали в своих рецензиях, что альбом Хонифута будто околдовывает слушателя, и каждый слышит именно то, что хочет, о чем думает и что его волнует. Более того, в первые дни после выхода «Моего пребывания…» люди затруднялись определить жанровую природу альбома. Одни утверждали, что Джордж Хонифут неожиданно обратился к кантри, другие полагали, что новая музыка Хонифута совершенно точно звучит как обработанный панк-рок The Stooges, по мнению третьих «Мое пребывание…» блестящий сборник рок-баллад. В одном из интервью Дэвид Боуи сказал, что Джордж Хонифут написал «бесконечный магический альбом»: «Этот триумф вряд ли удастся повторить другим музыкантам, певцам и композиторам. Джордж Хонифут – чертов музыкальный Гудини. Он принес музыку с Иных краев».   
Итак, кто же такой Джордж Хонифут? Он шокировал публику своим новым стилем в 1985 году и сразу же сообщил, что завершает музыкальную карьеру. Хонифут не давал интервью с тех пор, избегал прессы и вел уединенный образ жизни вместе со своей семьей. Но вот выходит его книга, по его выражению – «откровение». О чем же исповедь этого джентльмена? Почему именно сейчас он решил завести диалог с миром?   
Если мы посмотрим на старые фотографии Хонифута за 80-е года, то увидим перед собой красивого мужчину с голубыми глазами. Кудрявые светлые волосы доходят до пояса, шею украшает диковинное жемчужное ожерелье. Хонифут со сцены излучает сильную энергию самовлюбленной звезды. Кто не увлекся бы этим джентльменом? Когда мы признались ему в этом в начале интервью, Хонифут смутился. В жизни он полная противоположность своему артистическому образу. Это необычайно добрый и скромный человек.   
После того как Хонифут угостил нас отличным кофе, я спросил его, почему он перестал сочинять музыку. «Дело в том, что я больше не могу создавать музыку, – признался Хонифут. – Раньше я не говорил этого ни журналистам, ни менеджеру. Я никому не раскрывал настоящую причину своего ухода со сцены, кроме жены. «Мое пребывание в Иных краях» – это злая шутка моего тщеславия. Я воспользовался древней эльфийской магией, чтобы написать самую лучшую музыку, бессмертную музыку для людей. Это и проклятие, и восхищение. Это синтез моего таланта, опыта и магии. За семь лет я растратил свой дар, играя для эльфов. Они безусловные ценители музыки и по-своему хорошо разбираются в ней. Однако они чересчур жадные и ненасытные. Они любят упиваться чужим искусством. Хотя и сами довольно талантливы и в меру образованны. Человеческий талант для них как цветок. Он очень быстро гаснет в Стране Фей. Я играл днями и ночами. Потом я сбился со счета и не представлял, какой сегодня день. Я был словно в трансе. К счастью, мне удалось вернуться обратно и потратить остатки своего гения на последний альбом. Мне повезло. Леди Мэри, у которой я находился в гостях, проявила доброту и оставила мне часть таланта для создания альбома. Она была очень добра, и я благодарен ей. Это леди Мэри подарила мне жемчужное ожерелье королевы Анны. Я храню его на память».   
Мы не стали спорить и возражать по поводу проявления доброты. У эльфов, вероятно, другой менталитет. Я спросил Хонифута, как отнесутся к его мемуарам в Стране Фей, особенно дама, у которой Хонифут находился семь лет. «Не думаю, что многим эльфам будет интересна моя книга, – ответил музыкант. – Я даже не уверен, что их привлекает чтение. К тому же, не все из них пытаются жить в ногу со временем. В гостях у леди Мэри я видел разных эльфов. Не все из них отличались манерами. Или наоборот, некоторые эльфы были чересчур старомодны. Но леди Мэри, конечно, была современна во всем. Она не любила читать, но вот комиксы ее захватывали. Не знаю, осилит ли она мою книгу, если та попадется ей на глаза. Однажды я читал ей Шекспира, и она быстро утомилась, сказав, что живое представление ей нравилось больше». На вопрос какое влияние может оказать эта история на читателей, Хонифут ответил: «Я рад, что вы задали этот вопрос. Все, чего я хочу – это предостеречь творческих людей. Образ на сцене – не более чем образ. И с ним нужно обращаться осторожно. Я в свое время зашёл далеко, но я никогда не был лжецом. Это же касается и фанатов. Помните, что за образом стоит обычный человек, что жизнь – не имитация искусства. Фейри вы или человек – неважно».   
Не остаётся никаких сомнений, что книга Джорджа Хонифута «Сборник моих воспоминаний» произведет много шума, как и последний альбом музыканта. Мы благодарим его за интервью и печатаем отрывок из мемуаров этого джентльмена – главу, посвященную его визиту в Иные края.

**Из книги Дж. Хонифута «Сборник моих воспоминаний»**

ГЛАВА XIX

Полынь и Боярышник

После концерта пошел дождь. Я очень торопился. Газеты писали, что меня похитили. В каком-то смысле они оказались правы. Я был похищен. Хотя, признаться, не люблю эту формулировку. Отыграв представление (шоу удалось на славу, в Ньюкасле потрясающая публика, люблю этот северный город), я поспешил в отель и сел не в тот лимузин. До сих пор не могу понять, в чем было дело – в магии, дожде или усталости. Люди скажут, раз тебя похитили эльфы, значит, это было колдовство, тебя зачаровали. Я не склонен так считать. В тот момент я сильно промок, меня окружила толпа поклонников, я всем раздавал улыбки и автографы. Мне всегда нравилось обращаться с людьми. Я ждал своего водителя, а он все не ехал. Наконец ко мне приблизился на бешеной скорости странный белый лимузин, отворилась задняя дверь и красивая смуглая рука махнула мне, как бы приглашая в салон.   
– Чудесный вечер, не правда ли? – произнес женский голос. – Вы отлично выступили, Джордж. Я самая большая и главная почитательница вашего творчества. Вы совсем намокли, Джордж, – тут я увидел обладательницу голоса, ее длинные каштановые волосы и лукавые двухцветные, чуть раскосые глаза – голубой и карий. Оба смотрели по-разному. Первый изучал меня с благосклонностью, второй рассматривал меня со злым прищуром. Первый видел мою внешность. Второй как будто заглядывал внутрь меня. – Не хотите ли присоединиться ко мне, составить компанию?  
– Да, с радостью, – согласился я без раздумий. Мне было любопытно узнать эту женщину.   
Она удовлетворенно кивнула. Голубой глаз смотрел с чистой надеждой. Карий глаз надо мной насмехался. И только тонкий рот не улыбался.   
– Значит, вы поедете со мной? У меня есть для вас предложение. Вы не откажетесь, я почему-то уверена. Так, вы поедете со мной?  
– Да, – ответил я и собирался сесть к ней в машину, но женщина остановила меня.   
– Простите, Джордж, что вынуждаю вас стоять и мокнуть. Но меня обязывает старый несносный обычай. Скажите, вы готовы поиграть на моей вечеринке?   
Я замешкался. Она на вид была богата.   
– Вы живёте в Ньюкасле? – осведомился я. Мой тур подходил к концу, я предполагал устроить себе каникулы. Однако отказываться от небольшого шоу было бы глупо.   
– Нет. Я не из Ньюкасла. Я живу немного севернее и немного южнее. Очень далеко и совершенно близко. Сложно объяснить, – женщина рассмеялась. – Я плохо разбираюсь в географии. Джордж, это важно. Дайте мне ответ, вы готовы выступить на моей вечеринке?   
– Да, разумеется, – сказал я, и она разрешила мне устроиться рядом с ней на заднем сидении. Она дала команду водителю – молодому человеку по имени Артур, и мы поехали.   
– Решено. Меня зовут леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник, – представилась дама с самодовольным видом. – Вы наверняка обо мне слышали много благородных историй. Я – девятая дочь Персиваля Воронье Гнездо и хозяйка усадьбы Безмерной Скорби. Я победительница в междоусобной войне Четырех Поколений, участница Пятивекового похода в Безымянные земли, я возглавляла бунт против короля *****, – она произнесла слово, мне непонятное, на другом нечеловеческом языке, так что я не разобрал, о каком правителе шла речь. – Мне нет равных. Мой меч был окрашен кровью тысячи царей, я сожгла тысячу королевств. Я соблазнила тысячу королев и принцесс. О моих подвигах пели древние певцы. Гордец Фамира сложил для меня гимн. Издавна я покровительствую искусству. Я – меценатка. В моих объятиях умирало столько Муз, что вам и не снилось, Джордж! Это большая честь – удостоиться моей протекции. Многие художники, скульптуры, поэты убивали друг друга за мою благосклонность.   
Я ужаснулся. Небылицы или правду она говорит? Тогда я ещё сомневался.  
– Мне жаль вас расстраивать, миледи, – заговорил я тихо, – но я впервые слышу о вас.   
Впоследствии за семь проведенных с ней лет я привык к ее бахвальству. Особенно в любовных делах. Достижения в любви для леди Мэри были самыми интересными. Она обожала рассказывать мне про своих возлюбленных, бывших мужей и жен. Не все рассказы я запомнил в деталях, но для них нужна отдельная книга.  
– Как?! – искренне огорчилась леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник.   
– Простите. Я ничего не слышал о вас. И то, что вы рассказываете – жестоко, – заметил я.  
– Неужели вас это смущает, милый Джордж? – ее карий глаз смотрел на меня со злобой. Голубой же глаз оставался спокоен.   
Позднее она объяснила мне, что давным-давно у нее были одинаковые глаза – карие, и голубой глаз принадлежит не ей, а ангелу, у которого леди Мэри вырвала глаза голыми руками. По ее словам, их схватка длилась полвека. Ангел проиграл битву, и в память о своей победе леди Мэри решила оставить один глаз себе («очень красивый, Джордж, не правда ли?»), а другой подарить своему первому мужу.   
– Я думала, вы упиваетесь смертью, – разочарованно сказала моя новая знакомая. – Вы ведь пишите такие замечательные песни об убийствах и сексе! В них столько вакхического. Поверьте мне, я знала старика Вакха. В одной песне вы даже упомянули Оберона! Джордж, вы привлекали мое внимание, признайтесь. Мне очень лестно. Но больше не пишите про Оберона. Шекспир пострадал от этого и долго горевал.  
– Я всего лишь вдохновлялся сказками, миледи, – возразил я. – А про убийства и секс я писал, чтобы шокировать публику. Я и наркотики не употребляю. Вы меня с кем-то спутали.   
Леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник угрожающе приблизила ко мне свое вытянутое смуглое лицо.   
– Ты – Джордж Хонифут. Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Ты согласился отправиться со мной и играть для меня.   
– Но я не соглашался! – испуганно воскликнул я.  
– Когда я спросила, составишь ли ты мне компанию, Джордж, ты сказал: «Да». Когда я предложила тебе поехать со мной, ты сказал: «Да». Когда я спросила, готов ли ты поиграть на моей вечеринке, ты сказал: «Да». У тебя был выбор. Ты мог бы отказаться. Проблема в том, что люди не умеют говорить «нет».   
Мне неприятно было осознавать ее правоту. Я не берусь подробно описывать дорогу к усадьбе леди Мэри. Это слишком запутанно. Вначале мы покинули графство Нортамберленд, и я готов был поклясться, что мы ехали в Карлайл. Я не так хорошо знаю местность Камбрии, однако мы пересекли старый каменный мост, под которым протекала быстрая извилистая Иден. Я уверен, что это была Иден. Через пять лет после своего возвращения я попытался отыскать этот мост, однако потерпел неудачу. Полагаю, через него мы попали во владения леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник. Возможно, ее земли находились на границе с Шотландией. Разумеется, я могу ошибаться. Как-то раз сама леди Мэри за бутылкой отменного боярышникового вина, сделанного ее искусными слугами, поведала мне забавную историю о том, как ее покойный отец, Персиваль Воронье Гнездо, сто шестьдесят лет искал дорогу к Безмерной Скорби, и никакая эльфийская магия не помогла бедняге в этом предприятии. Если сам хозяин легко заблудился по пути домой, то что я, простой смертный, могу смыслить в координатах усадьбы? Поэтому я оставил эту глупую затею. Едва мы переехали через мост на другую сторону, как нас окружил лес. По обеим сторонам от дороги росли самые разные деревья. Не все из них можно встретить в Англии, да и во всем нашем королевстве. Боюсь, наш климат непригоден для таких деревьев, а на земле леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник они росли с удвоенной силой. Все потому что там царило вечное лето. Так сделала моя знакомая в первый день своего правления усадьбой.   
Я также затрудняюсь описать фасад здания. Вряд ли правильно назвать это зданием. Дом состоял из всевозможных пристроек в различных архитектурных стилях. Тут были и грузные горгульи, и нежные херувимы, и чудовищные готические ребра, и классические колонны. Готов поклясться, что горгульи и херувимы двигались, меняли расположение и разговаривали между собой. Вокруг «усадьбы» раскинулся сад, вечно цветущий и вечно благоухающий. Леди Мэри очень гордилась своими яблонями, но запретила мне есть плоды с этих деревьев.   
– Яблоки в моем саду выросли из семени Древа Познания, – разъяснила она. – Стоит откусить кусочек одного плода – и ты будешь говорить только правду и обличать правду других. Как правило, людей пугает такая перспектива.   
Я растерянно кивнул. В саду росли редкие цветы, волшебные травы и ягоды, которые было разрешено пробовать. Леди Мэри вела меня все дальше и дальше, в самую глубь, туда, где сад превращался в непроходимую чащу, где свободно росли боярышник и шиповник. В их окружении стояла каменная статуя девушки в старомодном платье. Бесцветные глаза смотрели на меня пустым взглядом и ничего не выражали. Зато поджатые губы говорили о сильных эмоциях. Я подошёл к статуе поближе и с восхищением произнес:  
– Невероятно! Какая сдержанность и страстность одновременно! Кто сотворил это чудо?   
Леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник рассмеялась недобрым смехом. Ее карий глаз снова прищурился. Голубой же выражал сострадание.   
– Я сотворила это.   
– Вы занимаетесь искусством?   
– Глупый Джордж! – воскликнула леди Мэри. Справедливости ради, она вновь видела меня насквозь. Я был невероятный глупец.   
– Что вы сделали?   
– Тебе нужно остерегаться этой статуи. Я привела тебя лишь затем, чтобы предостеречь. Не смей целовать её, как бы хороша она не была.   
Я не понял, что хозяйка Безмерной Скорби имеет в виду и для чего мне целовать холодный камень.   
– Обещай мне, Джордж, – настояла леди Мэри, и я с легкостью дал ей слово. Потому что ничего проще на свете мне в тот миг не казалось. Жаль, сказки не лгали. – Ты можешь ослушаться, и съесть яблоко с Древа Познания. Я не обижусь. Но не целуй уста этой девицы. Иначе будешь жалеть до конца своей жизни о том, что пренебрег гостеприимством в Безмерной Скорби.   
Карий глаз леди Мэри ещё долго и пристально рассматривал меня, будто стараясь угадать мое будущее. Голубой же глаз блестел от жалости. Из него медленно покатилась маленькая слеза. Я был страшно удивлен. Леди Мэри вела себя так, словно не чувствовала этой крохотной слезы, которая катилась по ее щеке, оставляя за собой влажный след. Вот слеза упала вниз, щека высохла, и я мгновенно позабыл об этом эпизоде. Леди Мэри продолжила нескромную экскурсию по своим владениям. После прогулки мы пришли в дом. Моя знакомая провела меня в комнаты, где я должен был остановиться на время вечеринки. Апартаменты эти находились в самой высокой башне дома, рядом с хозяйскими покоями.  
– Видишь, Джордж, – сказала она мне, демонстрируя роскошно обставленные комнаты, – мы с тобой равны. Ты мой самый почетный гость. В этой башне я не позволяю жить даже своим любимым детям и внукам.   
– Спасибо, – просиял я, по крайней мере, сделал усилие. Информация о детях и внуках не укладывалась в моей голове. – А что значит «любимые»?  
– Ну, это те, что не досаждают и не хотят тебя свергнуть. Своих праправнуков, например, я ненавижу.  
Несколько позже я поинтересовался, сколько у нее детей, и она честно призналась мне, что никогда не считала.   
– К тому же, в живых остаются не все, – добавила леди Мэри, и я вздрогнул.   
А однажды я застал ее в прекрасном настроении. Она схватила меня за руки и начала вести в безумном радостном танце. Я спросил, не поспевая за ней, в чем дело, и леди Мэри ответила, что один из ее бесполезных и бестолковых сыновей захватил земли своего троюродного дяди, следовательно, вся его семья поселится теперь в замке дядюшки и освободит часть Безмерной Скорби. Я, соблюдая приличия, сухо поздравил ее с чудесным событием.   
– Который из бестолковых? – уточнил я, аккуратно поддерживая беседу.   
– О, я про Уильяма Нож-в-сердце, – ей понравилась моя заинтересованность в судьбе ее невозможных отпрысков.   
За семь лет, прожитых мною в Безмерной Скорби и ее окрестностях, я не познакомился и с половиной семейства леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник. Меня постоянно кому-то представляли, с кем-то знакомили, сводили. Главной моей обязанностью была игра на вечеринках. В основном, я исполнял современную музыку – свою и знакомых коллег, обходясь гитарой и пианино. В Безмерной Скорби не было недостатка в музыкальных инструментах. Мой репертуар строго контролировала леди Мэри. Кроме вашего покорного слуги, в число ее любимых исполнителей входили еще «вельветы». Возразить по поводу чужого вкуса я не смел.   
В виде исключения был один интересный и симпатичный эльф с тонкими серебряными волосами, который мне особенно запомнился тем, что он в одно и то же время на вечеринке просил меня сыграть одну и ту же мелодию. Его звали Иней На Жарких Губах, он был первенцем леди Мэри. Один раз он спросил, знаю ли я Генделя.   
– Да, мне знакома его музыка, – сказал я ему.  
Иней На Жарких Губах с удовлетворением слушал меня.  
– Стало быть, вы можете организовать нам «Музыку на воде»?  
– Это будет сложно, но с помощью вашей матушки вполне возможно. Правда, я никогда не дирижировал.   
– Тогда сыграйте все три сюиты завтра на прогулке, – потребовал этот джентльмен очень просто и даже как-то капризно.   
И я сыграл им «Музыку на воде» Генделя на следующей день, пока Иней На Жарких Губах, леди Мэри и ещё несколько эльфов катались на лодках! Более того, меня нарядили в великолепное платье восемнадцатого века и настояли на том, чтобы я давал концерт в парике. Чем я не Гендель! Как мне это удалось? Я неплохо умел играть на флейте, скрипке и альте. Но я давно не играл классическую музыку! Как я это сделал? Все при помощи магии. Леди Мэри велела слугам разместить на берегу все необходимые музыкальные инструменты для концерта. Моя знакомая подала мне тяжёлую неудобную баттуту вместо дирижерской палочки. С какой дотошностью подошли эти существа к реконструкции восемнадцатого века!   
– Просто отбивай такт, Джордж, – посоветовала леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник. – Ты справишься не хуже самого Георга Генделя.   
– Что вы, – запротестовал было я. – Невозможно...  
– Эти инструменты отлично помнят «Музыку на воде». На них играл королевский оркестр под руководством самого Генделя. Они помнят все и сами сыграют сюиты, – с этими словами леди Мэри нарисовала в воздухе странный непонятный знак левой рукой, и все инструменты оторвались от земли, а смычки взмыли в воздух, точно их схватили невидимые музыканты. – Ну вот. У тебя есть лучший оркестр, Джордж.  
Все прошло вполне успешно. Для человека, который ни разу не дирижировал одними музыкальными инструментами, постукивая увесистой тростью, я справился блестяще. Иней На Жарких Губах не оценил моего триумфа. Выяснилось, что я осквернил творчество Генделя. Леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник повздорила с ним из-за меня. Они не разговаривали целый год. Целый год – много по меркам человека, разумеется. Для эльфов – это мелочь. Ко всему прочему, у них удивительная память.  
Итак, время. Я пробыл семь лет в Безмерной Скорби. Вот чем обернулось одно выступление! В свободное время я иногда уединялся в саду. Я обходил стороной его заброшенную часть, где маняще пахло боярышником и шиповником, пахло сыростью, сухой листвой и птичьим помётом. Пахло осенью, хотя вокруг царило вечное лето! Меня не привлекали запахи, я стойко им сопротивлялся.   
– Разве у вас нет садовника, чтобы приглядывать за садом? – сказал я леди Мэри, когда мы вдвоем бродили по саду. – У вас же полно слуг.  
– Мне не нужен садовник, – был ее ответ.   
– Вот как! Вы применяете магию?  
– Последнего садовника убил розовый куст, – тут леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник допустила лёгкую улыбку на своем лице, завидев, как я побледнел. Действительно, пустяковое недоразумение! – Мои растения очень капризные.   
А я ведь гулял среди этих розовых кустов, пел им свои песни! Я был поражен. Абсолютно все в этом месте производило одновременно и приятное, гипнотическое впечатление, и потаенный ужас.   
Так провел я пять лет в усадьбе Безмерной Скорби. Странное дело, я не задумывался о том, чтобы вернуться в Ньюкасл. С каждым днём, с каждым выступлением, с каждой новой написанной мелодией, я ощущал, как во мне что-то угасает. Я словно терял себя. Со мной все было в порядке, никто не причинял мне вреда. Тем не менее, я больше не чувствовал себя целым. Я отдавал слишком много и добровольно. Мои мечты, мое воображение, мои сны, мои слова, мою любовь, мою надежду, мое вдохновение, наконец. Леди Мэри не занималась покровительством. Она питалась талантом. А я не был осторожен. Я играл на пределе своих возможностей.   
Потом кое-что случилось. Мне приснился сон. В нем была девушка с распущенными рыжими волосами. У нее были карие глаза. Они смотрели очень знакомо. Где же я видел этот лукавый взгляд? На девушке было богатое бальное платье на кринолине. Меня не покидало чувство, что я уже встречал ее.  
– Нелегко было до вас добраться, – призналась мне девушка. Ее мелодичный голос успокаивал, а губы снисходительно улыбались.   
– Вы меня искали? – поразился я.   
– Конечно, – серьезно подтвердила она. – Я слышала вашу игру в саду. У вас безусловный талант.  
– Спасибо.  
– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы сыграли мне что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Только мне.  
– Хорошо, – согласился я. Девушка не была заносчивой или наглой. Она казалась мне чистой и искренней. Я же находился во сне, отчего бы не согласиться? Если сон оборачивается кошмаром, мы обычно просыпаемся. Во сне нет страха. Мы движемся по странному бессознательному сценарию. И эту девушку я воспринимал как плод своего сна.   
Вот мы с ней разговаривали у меня в комнате, а через миг перенеслись в сад и направились к зарослям боярышника и шиповника. Я шел босиком, в одной пижаме. Земля была прохладная, а воздух горячий. Девушка шагала впереди, беспрестанно оборачиваясь на меня, на темные окна усадьбы, на деревья и цветы. Вдруг она взяла меня за руку, длинными острыми ногтями впиваясь в мою ладонь.   
– Дайте мне слово, – сказала девушка очень властно, когда мы скрылись в кустах шиповника.   
– Какое слово? – переспросил я, устав порядком от клятв, правил и запретов леди Мэри.   
Девушка больно дернула меня за руку.  
– Вы не скажите об этом моей сестрице.   
– Даю слово, – заверил я. – А кто ваша сестра? Здесь живёт очень много фейри.  
– О, мою сестрицу вы знаете прекрасно. Это Мэри, конечно.  
– Мэри Золотое Веретено?  
– Ах, вы были знакомы с этой девицей! Нет, я о другой Мэри.  
– Тогда вы, наверное, имеете в виду Мэри Острый Клинок? –предположил я, не понимая, что за вздор несу. Я знал лишь одну Мэри в Безмерной Скорби. Свою покровительницу.  
– Нет, я не о ней.  
– Мэри Розовый Бутон?  
Девушка покачала головой.  
– Мэри Хвост Кометы?  
– Да нет же! – завизжала она от досады.   
– Мэри Семь Водопадов?  
– Я все поняла. Замолчите!  
Я замолчал. Обычное дело – нести во сне чепуху. Напоминает театр абсурда.   
– Она все предусмотрела, – сказала девушка ядовитым тоном. О, как она изменилась, точно ее пронзила молния и раскроила пополам! Черты лица заострились, и вены вздулись на шее. Девушку переполняла злоба. Но в гневе она была бесподобна.   
– О чем это вы? – осмелился спросить я.  
При взгляде на меня девушка смягчилась.   
– Вы не можете знать тех Мэри, которых назвали. Мэри Золотое Веретено, Мэри Острый Клинок, Мэри Розовый Бутон, Мэри Хвост Кометы, Мэри Семь Водопадов... Эти Мэри и ещё две сотни других Мэри, не названных вами, давно умерли. Осталась лишь одна Мэри Душистый Боярышник. Она заколдовала вас. Оттого вы обречены мучить меня списком всех убитых ею сестер.   
Я, не выдержав, расхохотался.   
– Простите. Кто же вы тогда? Тоже Мэри?  
Девушка презрительно фыркнула.   
– Вы натуральный идиот, Джордж Хонифут. Я – Молли Горькая Полынь. Первая дочь покойного Персиваля Воронье Гнездо, великого завоевателя, и его законная наследница. Я – единственная хозяйка Безмерной Скорби.   
Удивительно, но Молли не стала перечислять свои бесконечные заслуги и невозможные титулы, в отличие от своей младшей сестры. Не думаю, что дело заключалось в скромности, скорее, она берегла время до рассвета или решила, что такому олуху, как я, необязательно знать краткую историю ее побед на всех жизненных фронтах. Я не был в обиде. Хотя в первые минуты знакомства Молли похвалила мою игру на гитаре. Эльфы крайне переменчивый народ. Это я хорошо усвоил.  
Молли Горькая Полынь открыла мне причину вражды между ней и леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник. Младшая сестра с детства завидовала Молли. Их отец, как я понял, не был заботливым родителем. Он вечно странствовал, воевал, плел какие-то интриги со смертными правителями, заводил любовниц, любовников, а порою содержал и целые гаремы, словом, вел весьма активную жизнь. Пожалуй, этот парень жил как рок-звезда. Нынче подобный стиль выходит из моды, чему я чрезвычайно рад.   
Итак, семья не являлась главной прерогативой для Персиваля Воронье Гнездо. Эльфам не пристало думать о наследниках – они живут вечно. К счастью, наши монархи не склонны к бессмертию. Однажды Персиваля Воронье Гнездо жестоко оскорбил один французский король: он якобы соблазнил прекрасную любовницу эльфийского владыки, Жанну, и сделал своей фавориткой. Хозяин Безмерной Скорби был ужасно взбешен такой дерзостью. Жанна, мудрая и достойная женщина, попыталась объясниться со своим прежним любовником.  
\- Я сама соблазнила короля Франции, мой милый, - таковы были ее примерные слова в пересказе Молли Горькая Полынь. – Это не составило труда. Ты ведь знаешь, какие мужчины ветреные и легковерные. И не думай, будто бы я предала тебя. Нет-нет! Я люблю тебя, Персиваль. Я не лгу. Никогда. Веришь ли ты мне? Послушай, я буду откровенна с тобой, мой друг. Перспектива стать твоей женой меня не радует. Твое королевство для меня странное и чужое, и в роскоши уступает двору короля Франции. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я была счастлива и ни в чем не нуждалась?   
\- О, жестокая женщина! – возопил эльф, уклоняясь от ее ласк и нежных поцелуев. – Как смеешь ты унижать мое достоинство! Король Франции лучше меня? Моя любовь, мои подарки – ничто? Как ты смеешь! Ты разбила мое сердце! Ты причинила мне невероятную боль!  
Жанна терпеливо улыбнулась. Обычно так улыбаются люди, давно привыкшие к истерикам возлюбленных.   
\- Что для тебя сердечная боль, - промолвила она, - когда твое сердце – вечно. А вечность – это пустота.   
Увы, Персиваль Воронье Гнездо не оценил поэзию Жанны.   
Вскоре у короля Франции развилась паранойя, он стал ходить во сне, бредить и жаловаться на кошмары. Бедняге кругом мерещились заговоры и предательства. Наконец, придворный волшебник («талантливый малый», цитата Молли) выяснил, почему государь ведет себя как безумный. Хитростью и коварством, «на какие способны исключительно чародеи» (снова привожу дословную цитату Молли), этот колдун проклял Персиваля. С тех пор хозяин Безмерной Скорби не мог ступить на землю Франции в любом обличии, и с тех пор не родилось у него ни одного сына. Последнее, впрочем, не расстроило Персиваля Воронье Гнездо. Он был равнодушен ко всем своим детям за исключением Молли. И когда на свет появлялась очередная принцесса Безмерной Скорби, Персиваль называл ее Мэри.   
После смерти главы семейства началась междоусобная война. Некоторое время усадьба и ее владения принадлежали Молли. Времена года сменяли друг друга. Однако выжившая в междоусобице леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник свергла старшую сестру, обратив ее в камень и нарушив гармонию природы. Поэтому в окрестностях Безмерной Скорби воцарилось знойное лето.   
\- А что сталось с вашим батюшкой? – спросил я, едва кончился рассказ Молли. – Отчего он умер?  
\- Я перерезала ему глотку, - будничным тоном произнесла она. – Разве это важно? Утолила ли я ваше любопытство? – дождавшись моего кивка, Молли продолжила: - Хорошо. А теперь сыграйте мне что-нибудь поразительное. Это моя первая просьба.  
Мы пришли ровно на то место, где наяву стояла каменная статуя девушки. Во сне там было пусто. Молли сделала правой рукой сложный знак в сторону кустов боярышника, и те вмиг зашевелились и принялись переплетаться между собой ветвями, пока не превратились в некое подобие трона.   
\- Значит, вы статуя, - проговорил я неуверенно.  
\- Да, - Молли Горькая Полынь вздохнула, удрученная моей глупостью.   
\- И сейчас вы – статуя?  
\- Да!  
\- Но во сне вы оживаете?   
\- Да! – она села на трон. – Теперь сыграйте мне, Джордж Хонифут.  
Я повиновался. Моя рука уже давно сжимала ситару. Откуда она возникла? Почему я решил, будто превосходно играю на ситаре? А откуда, по-вашему, все обычно берется во сне? Я опустился на землю и начал играть Молли «Norwegian wood».  
Однажды у меня была девушка…  
Или лучше сказать, я был у нее?  
Она показала мне свою комнату:  
«Норвежское дерево хорошо смотрится, правда же?»

Она попросила меня остаться и велела мне сесть где-нибудь.  
Но осмотревшись, я не увидел ни одного стула.

Тогда я сел прямо на ковер  
И стал тратить свое время, угощаясь ее вином.  
Мы проговорили до двух часов,  
А после она сказала: «Пора спать».

Молли понравилась песня. Особенно ее позабавил конец. Она поблагодарила меня за пение и великолепную музыку. Затем я проснулся. Приведя себя в порядок, я побежал в сад. Статуя была на месте. Я обошел ее несколько раз. Не знаю, чего я ожидал увидеть. Вероятно, что статуя как-то изменилась. Я коснулся ее щеки, погладил большим пальцем. И зачем мне целовать статую? Я побывал в разных музеях мира, видел потрясающие скульптуры и бюсты, и как бы я не восторгался творениями, скажем, великого Челлини, я не испытывал желания поцеловать, скажем, его чудесного Персея. Конечно, Молли во сне была красивая. Уместнее даже употребить слово «пленительная». Но это подсказало мне воображение, не более. Я очень долго и завороженно всматривался в каменные глаза статуи, что не заметил, как мои пальцы очерчивают ее губы. Снова мне вспомнилось первое впечатление о ней из сна. Чистота и искренность. Я создал себе ложный образ. А сколько людей ошибалось прежде меня? Я оторвал руку от губ статуи и поднес к своим губам. Любопытство одолело меня. Вот я поцелую обычную статую в реальности, были мои мысли, и что произойдет? Молли Горькая Полынь оживет? Она отпустит меня домой в благодарность? Хочу ли я домой? В жесточайшей схватке со своим искушением я ушел прочь.   
Если леди Мэри и заметила что-то в моем поведении, то не подала вида. Ее карий глаз блуждал по мне со скучающим видом. Вечером я исполнил своей покровительнице только что написанную песню. О девушке-иллюзии, которая не дает мне покоя.   
\- Тебя ничего не тревожит, Джордж? – поинтересовалась леди Мэри.   
\- Нет, - ответил я и постарался выглядеть честно.   
\- Мне кажется, ты можешь сочинять лучше, - она явно распознала мой обман, однако держалась спокойно и с безразличием.   
Ложась в постель той ночью, я вновь ожидал увидеть во сне Молли Горькую Полынь. Она не приснилась мне. На третью ночь повторилось то же самое. И на четвертую, и на пятую, и на шестую, и на седьмую… Иногда днем я приближался к статуе, говорил с ней шепотом. Все было напрасно. И я решил, что не имеет смысла искать вдохновения там, где его нет. Не стоит возлагать надежды на сомнительный мираж. Что я вообще возомнил? Во что поверил? Я счел себя дураком. Я злился. Я отчаялся. Мне было невыносимо видеть статую в саду. Я пытался поджечь заросли боярышника вокруг нее, и месяц спустя Молли Горькая Полынь пришла ко мне во сне.   
\- Зачем вы подожгли кусты? – заговорила она, смеясь. – Я вам ничего не обещала, а вы сошли с ума. Пребывание здесь вас портит.   
\- Простите меня, - сказал я, покраснев от стыда.   
\- Оставьте извинения. Вы мне нужны. Настало время для второй просьбы.   
Я был заинтригован и последовал за ней. Выйдя из моей комнаты, мы сразу же оказались на берегу реки. Два года назад я исполнял тут Генделя. Во сне ярко светило солнце, по небу плыли большие облака. Весело пели птицы.   
\- Скажите, дивно ли поют соловьи, Джордж? – спросила Молли.  
\- Полагаю, да, - нашелся я с ответом.  
Молли встала позади меня и закрыла мне глаза руками.  
\- Не спешите, Джордж. Услышьте хорошенько.  
Я прислушался. Птицы не пели, а жалобно причитали, словно кликуши.   
\- У всех есть инстинкты. Птицы – не исключение, - сказала Молли, убирая руки с моего лица. – Они хотят улететь отсюда, потому что близится осень, а многие птицы улетают осенью. Такова их природа. Моя сестрица возомнила себя выше этого. Со мной или без меня природа сделает свое дело и разрушит колдовство Мэри.   
\- Вы намерены ее свергнуть, - догадался я.  
\- Вы мне в этом поможете, Джордж, и если все пройдет гладко, я отпущу вас домой, и возможно, верну ваш талант целиком, - пообещала она.  
\- Правда?   
Молли без слов поцеловала меня в лоб.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал я.  
Мы побродили вдоль реки еще немного, прежде чем я проснулся. Разумеется, я поверил обещаниям Молли. Я пошел к статуе, поклонился ей, как верный глупый рыцарь. У ее ног я заметил ворох желтых листьев. Ветер тотчас поднял их в воздух и закружил надо мной, унося прочь. Осень была близко. Она просачивалась в край Безмерной Скорби. Я написал песню о неизбежности и исполнил ее на вечеринке леди Мэри.   
\- Почему ты сочиняешь унылые песни в последнее время? – сказала она мне, когда закончились танцы и все ее гости разбрелись по компаниям. Я молчал. – У меня чутье на предателей.  
Справедливости ради, рассудил я, мне утаивать нечего. Я соблюдал ее запреты.   
\- Слуги доложили мне, что ты часто ходишь к статуе в саду.  
\- Да, миледи, я часто гуляю там.  
\- Видишь ли, Джордж, это статуя моей сестры-мятежницы, - леди Мэри выдержала паузу. – В наказание, что она убила нашего отца, я превратила ее в камень.  
\- Вы любили свою сестру? – поинтересовался я, не сомневаясь в том, что она лжет про отца.  
Леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник позабавил мой вопрос.  
\- Любила ли я свою сестру? Я ненавидела Молли всем сердцем! Вот вы, люди, ненавидите своих родственников? Не отвечай, Джордж, я знаю, вы умеете отменно ненавидеть, не меньше, чем мы. Вы вечно ссоритесь, кричите, делите свое богатство, воюете из-за пустяка.   
\- Но еще мы умеем любить и прощать! – вступился я храбро за человеческий род и даже воодушевился и преисполнился непонятной гордостью. – Сколько среди нас достойных праведников, сколько раскаявшихся грешников! Мы не идеальны, это верно. Мы заносчивы, амбициозны, грубы, талантливы, влюбчивы и мелочны. В одном человеке сокрыты все противоречия, которые я перечислил. Мы как мотыльки для вас, вечных. И мы тоже упиваемся страстями и развращаем душу. Только не делаем это праздно, механически. А я… - признаюсь, я потерял нить мысли, забрался очень далеко от темы, доказывая леди Мэри, что человек прекрасен, и запутался в своем же монологе. Она слушала меня с интересом, с жадностью. Глаза ее сверкали. Я покорил ее и имел большой успех. Лавры были вновь мои. Кто-то из эльфов бросал на меня взгляды, прислушиваясь к моему растущему голосу. – А я – огонь в вашем камине! Я горю ярко и обжигаю все вокруг, пока вы подбрасываете мне дрова. Больше и больше, больше и больше… И смерть иногда, в такие вот мгновения, кажется огромным преимуществом. Да! Люди лучше и чище. Нам известны страдания и истинная красота. Мы не стыдимся совершать добрые дела. Возможно, вы тоже, миледи. Вы ведь не убили свою сестру.   
\- Это было бы слишком просто, - нахмурилась леди Мэри. Она была разочарована концом моей речи. - Я знаю толк в пытках.  
\- И все-таки, я настаиваю, вы не убили сестру. Вы проявили слабость, то есть доброту. Иначе, следуя вашей логике, зачем оставлять ее в живых? Зачем накладывать чары? Это же дешевый фарс.   
\- Я убила остальных. Ее я оставила в качестве напоминания и урока своим детям, внукам и правнукам.  
На это, честно сказать, у меня не нашлось приличного аргумента. Я промолчал.  
\- Я выиграла спор, раз тебе нечего возразить, - леди Мэри довольно улыбнулась. – Тебе повезло. Ты не знал мою сестру. Она была монстром.  
Я вздрогнул. Она притворилась, будто не увидела. О, я точно проиграл этот бой, я был повержен, я попался.   
\- Помнишь мой запрет? – строго спросила она.  
\- Да.  
Леди Мэри подошла ко мне устрашающе близко. Она была выше меня на голову и гораздо сильнее.   
\- Так не пускай же осень на мою землю.  
\- Что? – ошеломленно переспросил я.  
\- Я вижу ее в твоем глазу. От тебя давно пахнет ледяным дождем. Ты пишешь глупые песни. Джордж, скоро ты ее поцелуешь. Очень скоро. Надо торопиться.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, - дрожащим голосом проговорил я. – Вы не можете знать наверняка.  
Леди Мэри отодвинулась от меня.   
\- Зря я не убила ее, ты прав. Теперь, если она выберется, природа будет на ее стороне. Ни одна армия не сдержит ее. Потому что природа – это неизбежность. Бессмысленно от нее убегать. О, Джордж, ты удивительно глуп и удивительно умен. Эльфы и люди очень похожи. Все, что ты тут городил, замечательно. Вот это называется компромисс. Как когда мой прадед уступил Королю-Ворону… - далее она пробормотала себе под нос еще что-то, чего я не разобрал, подозвала к себе слугу и послала его на розыски Инея На Жарких Губах. Моя персона уже не занимала ее. Пришел наконец Иней На Жарких Губах.   
Леди Мэри сказала ему:  
\- Пора кое-что сделать, мой мальчик. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы говорить с деревьями, а мне нужен помощник.  
Вероятно, Иней навсегда останется для своей матушки маленьким мальчиком. Я не буду вдаваться в подробные шутки. У меня плохо получается. К тому же, меня очень скоро выпроводили из зала для вечеринок. Я отправился спать.  
Мне приснилась Молли Горькая Полынь. Мы были в моей комнате.   
\- Время для третьей просьбы? – радостно предположил я. Она кивнула. – Что я должен буду сделать?  
\- Впустить осень на земли Безмерной Скорби, конечно, - ответила Молли. – Освободить меня. За это я отправлю вас домой и верну вам утраченный талант. Я подскажу, как заговорить с природой. Вам нужно украсть волшебную флейту Пана, сделанную из позвоночника греческой нимфы. Она находится в покоях моей сестрицы Мэри. Стоит вам сыграть на этой флейте, как вас тотчас послушают и травы, и деревья, и животные Безмерной Скорби. Вас послушает сама природа и станет с вами говорить. Попросите ее освободить меня. Для этого нужно, чтобы молния ударила в статую три раза. Вы справитесь, Джордж. Вы – мое единственное спасение.  
Я согласился.   
\- Скрепим же нашу сделку, - нетерпеливо произнесла Молли.   
\- Как?  
\- Поцелуйте статую.  
После этих слов я проснулся. Было ранее утро. Я вышел в сад. _Джордж, скоро ты ее поцелуешь. Очень скоро,_ стучали слова леди Мэри в моей голове, а ноги упрямо несли меня в заросли шиповника и боярышника. Я подошел к статуе. Все было предрешено, все была манипуляция. И все же я поцеловал каменные уста. И ничего не произошло.   
\- Вот я и поймала тебя, - раздался голос леди Мэри за моей спиной. Я сконфуженно обернулся. – О чем она тебя просила? Впрочем, не надо. Молчи. Ты пренебрег моим гостеприимством, и этим очень оскорбил меня. Джордж, я оказала тебе честь. Люди никогда не ценят свои привилегии. Главное, что она тебе пообещала? Погоди, я угадаю. Возможно, вернуть творческую силу. И ты ей поверил? – я обреченно молчал. – Мой друг, вещи, отданные по доброй воле, нельзя вернуть. Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты – творец. Ты постоянно жертвуешь своими силами. Наивно полагать, что они к тебе вернуться. Но знаешь, тебе везет, Джордж. Я все исправила. Ты вчера вдохновил меня. Я признаю твою правоту. Во мне есть добро. Я пошла на компромисс и разрушила чары вечного лета. Оказалось, мой сын превосходно играет на флейте. Я договорилась с природой.   
\- Как вы поступите с вашей сестрой? – неуверенно спросил я.  
Леди Мэри пожала плечами.  
\- Еще не решила. Одевайся теплее, Джордж. Начинаются холода.   
Я хорошо запомнил ее лукавую улыбку.   
Через полгода я вернулся домой и сразу начал работать над записью своего последнего альбома. Тринадцать треков, созданных не без участия леди Мэри Душистый Боярышник. Отдельную благодарность я воздаю Инею На Жарких Губах. Именно его флейту вы слышите в альбоме. Не волшебную, но, тем не менее, я обязан раскрыть вам и этот секрет. Иней – упрямый циничный джентльмен. Работать с ним была сущая пытка. Но оно того стоило, и я счастлив, что мой альбом находит отклик в людях по всему свету. 

*некоторый бонус*  
 _12 октября 1999 года  
Джон,   
Я благополучно долетел до Ньюкасла. Здесь на удивление хорошая погода. Сделаю пару снимков, выполню поручения Фокскасла и вернусь домой. Надеюсь, он не бесится на тебя. Только что прочел твою статью в журнале. Вышло хорошо. Кстати, я купил тебе одну очень редкую книгу. Пришлось подергать за ниточки, чтобы ее раздобыть. Даю подсказку: всего два экземпляра. Один у сельского джентльмена книголюба по фамилии Норрелл. Ужасный затворник и не знает людей. Другой у сумасшедшего букиниста из Ньюкасла, который не продает покупателям ни одной книги. Твои слова. Я их запомнил. Жди.  
Как там писали в старых письмах?   
Крепко жму твою руку,  
Чилдермасс._

_15 октября 1999 года  
Дорогой Джон,  
Мистер Фокскасл больше не угрожает мне увольнением. Он загрузил меня работой. Я очень благодарен тебе за книгу. Неужели это то издание, о котором я говорил тебе прошлой зимой во время нашей командировки в Ньюкасл? Джон, ты невероятный друг, очень заботливый и внимательный. Мне так неловко. Спасибо! С нетерпением жду твоего возвращения.  
Крепко жму твою руку в ответ.   
Твой друг,  
Джон Сегундус._


End file.
